Too Much Drama
by Monoculus-equals-Kanundrum
Summary: Derek has to reveal a big secret to someone... But who? His only hope is Casey. But how will she take it? Derek and Casey POV. Review please! FINISHED! No more What Will Happen? sequel. Story deleted... :
1. DEREK!

A/N- YAYYY! I am back! Well, about 2 months is a long time to wait fro a new story- better yet- I am moving on to a new show! I ran out of ideas, and for a long time I had no internet connection becasue it is so mental,(I wanna get a hammer and smash my CPU!lol) and I totally have not had the time becasue of crappy school. (no dur!) This story will be either in Casey, or in Derek. I'll let ya know before hand...

Well, here is my story!!! Please enjoy and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, or all the characters in it. God, why should I even waste my finger muscle to write a crappy disclaimer! People, don't you know, that people wouldn't try to even own these shows? Wait, re-phrase that... Someone could try, but wouldn't succseed, and (I don't own I fear cookies's joke either) and if they wanted to own it, they would probably be painfully stupid, or trying to sell something. Ok, that joke doesn't really match with the thing I was trying to point... ANYWAY! I am getting of subject here... Enjoy!**

Too Much Drama...

Chapter 1

DEREK!!!

Casey-

Hmm... Let's think...

What has Derek ever done to me... Phil just asked me to say to him whatever Derek has done to make me this depressed. Well, let's start with him ACTUALLY related to me! I mean come on! He was definatly not what I ordered in a step-brother. Derek is... I shiver just thinking about him. But there's Sam.. Casey! focus!

"Casey? You alright? You're just staring at my diplomas..."

Phil asked the completely out of it teen.

"Huh? What?"

"Excatly..."

"Sorry, Phil... I really was thinking! But then I thought of Sam..."

I started to stare again. Phil rolled his eyes intetionally and sighed.

"Casey! We're getting off subject here! We need to focus on what I just asked you. Which, you still haven't answered."

"Phil, I am sorry, just the whole Derek thing is ludacris enough, I don't think I can explain it in real words."

"Then try, at least. I'll accept three words. Anything really."

_Phil was really curious... Why? Why was any of this so important to him? Why-_

My thoughts were interrupted by _someone_ barging in like a barbian.GUESS WHO!

Derek... I hopped out of my seat.

"DEREK! I was in the middle of a session!"

"Sorry, sis. But we need to talk."

"Are you kidding me? Why would _we _need to talk?"

I talked back. Phil tried to calm things down.

"Guys!"

Derek and I turned.

"What?" we said together.

Phil turned to me.

"Casey, we can finish this session later, and that's good because then I can give you some time to think about the quesiotn I asked you ok?"

"Ok, Phil..."

But it really wasn't ok. I REALLY wanted to finish that talk! But then there's just Derek...

Well, what could I say...

Underneath it all I really did love him... I just needed to know where. Another thing I needed to know is what we needed to talk about...

Soon enough, we were home and it was time for this _talk_.

-Sorry to keep y'all hanging like that, but I wanted to leave in some suspense... PLEASE REVIEW! And yesh, you need to read the next chapter to find out what this whole "talk" thingy is about. So tune in next time! Whoa... I ain't some TV host... Well... How'd y'all like that? I thought it was good enough- and soooo LONNGGGG! Anyway! REVIEW and I'll love you forever!

Much love;;

Lili

Dedication- Oh! I almost forgot! Ok, this really isn't a dedication, but GO COLTS! I want the Colts to win the Superbowl so badly... But really the main reason is Peyton Manning... He went to college at University of Tenn. (GO VOLS!) But, as my dad says: "He couldn't take the Vols to a Championship, so I don't know how he is gonna win it for the Colts- heck, even how he won it for the Colts in the playoffs!"

And yes- I am a big lover of football...

GO COLTS!

Ok, now I am done.

Much love again;;

Lili


	2. Greatest Sister Ever

A/N- Ok, this is only a quick update because it's a weekend. And thanks I fear cookies for telling me it's Paul, not Phil. I always get confused!! I messed up with the whole putting up the story thing... That's why my second chapter looks like the first one... Anyway! Here'smy second chappie!

**Disclaimer: And no, I am NOT preppy. I am emo, and that's just where I belong. **

Too Much Drama

Chapter 2

Greatest Sister Ever

Derek-

_Wow, I can't believe I actually feel bad about barging into Casey's session. Oh my God! What am I thinking? Wait- I really need to stop this. Casey really is a great sister... I just don't show it to her... I think I should start showing it... but, then, what will happen at school? Maybe we could keep it to ourselves... wait- then Casey will be all like, "Derek!!! You have got to open up more!! Don't be afraid of that! AHHH!!!" Then she'll scream and run up the stairs to her room... God, she CAN be dramatic!_

"Derek! Hello? Please TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Oh no, what did I do now? I turned to her.

"Sorry, sis... I was thinking about... my bio project! Anywhoo-"

"Bio project! Yeah right! You were probably thinking of some hockey game or a hot Swedish girl. Pick which one you like more."

Casey was mad. I could tell. Here we go again! And that really isn't in a good way.

"You..."

I mumbled under my breath, but then regreted it.

"What was that Derek?"

I looked up.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Now, about that talk."

"Yeah... What is it all about?"

"Come into my office Case, there we shall talk."

I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

* * *

"So what this all about?"

Casey looked worried... That was good... And bad...

"Case, I never thought I would come to this, or you, for this thingy about to tell you."

"Then get on with the 'thingy' if you please."

_Greatttt... now she's mad... it is really amazing how the female sex can change their emotion so quickly! See, I can be smart!_

"Ok... The other day..."

"Ok..."

Good. She is following along! But, yet, it hasn't really even started... God, I really need to get some _serious _help!

"I beat someone up... for you..."

"HUH?!"

_Ok, I just ruined it!_

"I mean, someone was calling you a returd(A/N- ok, people I won't ever do this again but hold on. A returd is my new word, and it's a mix of a turd and retarded! Ok, it really ain't that funny, but! On with the story) and other things that you're gonna yell at me for saying, and you probably don't wanna know who the person is..."

"Why?"

_GOD! NOW she looked puzzled! How can girls do that?! _

"Becasue, you just don't..."

"Please tell me! I can handle it..."

"Ok, if you say so..."

I really don't wanna tell her who it is... but she asked for it...

"It's..."

* * *

-Ok, people that was really mean, but! I need and really want to end here! And please send reviews!!! They keep me going ya know? I'm kinda like the Energizer bunny wiht reviews. Like, how the batteries keep the bunny _going,_ reviews keep me _going_. So if you me to continue... Wait, now that's just real mean... I'll continue, but the reviews would be nice. So! How'd y'all like it... I thought it was a little boring... but... Ok, I'll admit, I'm a little of a spaz... so deal with it! Anyway! I gotta go to Nikki's house in a while so... Hang in tight! Soemtimes I get the feeling that I'm not really that popular and when I am tlaking about a group of people there is really only one person I"m talking too... I feel that way right now...

Much love;;

Lili


	3. No This Can't be Happening

A/N- OMG people! Thanks for the reviews!!! Already?! I was extremely shocked... I feel important! Anyways... And nevermind about messing up the story thing, I fixed it... I was gonna say it in the notes afterwards, but well, I forgot... lol. Whoo-ooo! I am updating quickly! And yes, you will find out who called Casey a returd... And you will surprised! Enjoy!! p.s- and people! I get it! I messed up1 His name is Paul! I'm sorry!We all make mistakes!

Chapter 3

Too Much Drama

No... This Can't be Happening...

Casey-

_God, I am really serious here... And so is Derek... WOW! This is great! But, I still really need to know who is calling me terrible things that Ican't even say in my head! Wow... I really have to get out more... Maybe that's why I have no friends except Emily... but sometimes I think she really isn't my friend... Although Derek is working on opening up more, and being a little nicer, it still is bad... But, I will always remember the time when I pulled a prank and he was balmed for it... And when I finally admitted it, he took the blame... I was shocked... EXTREMELY shocked... I mean, who knew Derek would do something that generous to anyone... Well, now I gotta find out this tale he is telling me..._

"It's Sam... Sam was calling you all those things..."

_WHAT?!_

"What are you talking about, jerk! My Sammie would never do that... I mean, at least I don't think he would..."

"But he really did! And I know... I would never beat up my best friend... but I would for you."

His hand slowly clenched my soothed hands. I looked down and blushed.

"Wow... I mean... There's a lot to say wow about but..."

I think I'm about to sob. This is really nice of Derek, but also really bad. He beat up his ebst friend! But the good thing is he did it for me... And just that it was Sam... Sam! Why would he?! We are together aren't we!

"I'm sorry, Case. I didn't mean do dump this all on you like this..."

He leaned in and hugged me.

_Yes! I knew he can be a good person!_

Now I was really sobbing.

"Look, Derek. I don't think I can take anymore of this now... I'm gonna go think about this..."

I got up and left the room. But before I stepped out, I turned to Derek.

"That was really sweet, jerk. I always knew you had it in you."

"But sis, you cannot tell anyone about this. How this is just our little secret."

"Derek..."

"No Case! You really have to keep this to yourself. I doing something for you, so you have to do something for me. And that is keeping it our little secret. Ok?"

"Ok..."

I walked out, but it really wasn't ok. Now, all I have to do is work this out with Sam. I'll wish myself luck.

* * *

-So! That wasn't the longest chapter, but I think it'll do. How'd y'all like that! Did it surprise you it was _Sam!_ But there's a reason... which you'll find out next chappie. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Well, what else do I have to say? Bye for now! 

Much love;;

Lili


	4. Why?

A/N- Whoa... An update so quick... AND ON THE SAME DAY... I am real bored... I finished cleaning almost half my house, and nothing's on on TV, so I thought what the heck! But,this might not be the best chappie... Enjoy!

Dedication: Dedicated to emo people! lol

Too Much Drama

Chapter 4

Why?

Casey-

I walked into my room, still sobbing. I tried to yell, but nothing really came out. I yelled again, even though the person I was trying to contact probably couldn't hear me. Hey, it's a big house!

"Marti... I need the phone!"

Well, something good came out of this day. Marti heard me. _Yes!_

"Fine! But next time you'll have to catch me!"

The little toddler ran into my room.

"Here you go. Who are you calling? And why are you sobbing? Who are you calling? And why are you crying? Who are calling? Is it derek?"

Now I was _really_ annoyed!

"Marti, out!"

I pushed her out the door as she continued her aplethera of quesiotns.

"Thank you!"

And I shut the door in her face. And guess what. I could _still_ hear her asking questions!

_SHUT UP!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

I sighed.

_Greatt... Now it's the moment of truth. _

I carefully dialed his number. I put my ear to the phone. I wanted him to pick up, but I also wanted him really not to. What will I say?! What if he doesn't? God, too many questions! Life sucks!!!! Someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded like Sam. My impulse was to say his name.

"Sam?"

I said chockingly and shaky.

"Yo. Hey Case."

He was using his sweet talk voice again! No, I can't do this... No, I can't! I just can't!

"Sam... W-hh-hh-yyy did yyy-oouuu call me a returd? And why were you calling me other things?

_How can someone studdard on a one syllable word? I mean I now made you three syllables! Ouch..._

"Uh... I dunno what you're talking about... I never called you anyhting."

He coughed almost after each word, and his voice was dry and shaky. Kind of like mine was, but not anymore.

"Please Sam! You are as nervous as someone about to act in a big show and fail! Admit it. I won't be mad. I just need to know why."

He hung up.

_God, Sam! Take it like a man!_

_

* * *

-_ Did y'all like that chapter? I thought it was a little longer. I know, my stories look so short, but there are words packed into those line paragraphs. Anyways... bye! What? I can't think of anything else...

Much love and please review!;;

Lili


	5. Too Much Pressure

A/N- Oh my God people!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! I never knew I could be this popular!!!!! Now I feel real important all right! Anyway. Enjoy this new chappie!!!

Too Much Drama

Chapter 5

Too Much Pressure

Casey-

_God! Crappy Sam! He completely hung up on something was soooo his fault! What a jerk! God, why don't I ever cuss? Ok, Casey. We are getting off subject here... Right. Sam... I cannot believe it was Sam! Sam! My boyfriend! The person that know me best! WHY?! I am so gonna call him again..._

Once again, I dialed his number carefully. I hope he picks up again this time.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded like Sam again.

"Hi. Is this Sam?"

"Maybe..."

The voice sounded shaky, like last time. It was him...

"Sam I know it's you! Just tell me why you said those things!"

"Ok... But I really know you don't want to hear this."

His voice was _still_ shaky and sounded like he was about to choke. I was sure he was swaeting also.

"It was Emily. She told me to. She completely pressured me. I didn't know what to do!"

_WHAT?! WHEN will this EVER END?!!!?! _

"EMILY?! You also have got to be lying! She is my best friend! She is the only one who doesn't think I'm weird, besides you. She- she..."

I was sobbing again. I quickly hung up. I flew back onto my cozy and cumphy pillows. I put one over my head. I yelled, but it didn't sound like yelling.

"WHY?! WHY IS ALL HAPPENING?! WHY ME!!!???"

Apparently, Derek heard me, surpisingly.

_Derek?_

I looked up. The pillow fell as I rose.

"You knew? Did you know?"

I was completely frantic. I no longer had anyone to trust. I felt alone, like I was a huge outsider. I couldn't think of words to say.

"Look, Case."

Derek's voice sounded warm, and safe. If only he could always stay that way. And if only I could stay witj him. Forever.

* * *

"I didn't know who told Sam to say you were pieces of crap, or why. But, I know now." 

I looked up.

_DEREK!!!_

"CASEY! Don't get mad! Please! I also wanted to know these things! Punish me for evesdropping, but I did it for a good thing and reason."

I nodded, showing that I understood him well. Derek sat down next to me.

"Remember, you cannot tell anyone about how nice I'm being. Ok?"

"I remember."

I said quietly, almost not being able to hear myself. Once again, his hands were touching mine. I felt safe.

"But, Derek, we still have to know Emily did this. And why she isn't saying anything. I dunno if I can handle anymore of this drama."

"I know me too."

Suddenly, the phone rang. George ran into the room.

"Derek, the phone is for you."

He looked curiously at me and Derek, and I felt him let go of my hands. I felt mad, but I understand why, somehow.

* * *

Derek-

I answered the phone, hoping it was Kendra, my new girl friend.

"Hey."

"Hey bo, it Kendra."

"Hey babe. What up?"

I leaned onto my bed. I felt extremely relaxed after helping Casey.

_See mind, I can be a good person!_

"Look, Derek, we are over. You have bad breath, and you suck like crap."

She hung up. My life is so over. And so is Casey's.

* * *

- So! I liked that! The good thing was that it was LONNGGG! Which is great! Can y'all believe it was Emily? And I don't know how to spell bo, which means boy friend in French. And I thought the breath thing was a little funny. Ok, not really. But, it was a real good chappie! REVIEW and I'll love you forever.

Much love;;

Lili


	6. Breaking Up is Hard

A/N- WOW! So many reviews! Well, to me it is. So! Here's my new chappie! And people! I GET IT! HIS NAME IS PAUL NOT PHIL! STOP! It's really getting me annoyed! (you are really retarded if you couldn't tell...) Enjoy!

Too Much Drama

Chapter 6

Breaking Up is Hard

* * *

_PART ONE_

Derek-

I stared, still.

_KENDRA?! WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!_ _Was I doing something wrong? I mean, what? Kendra... Kendra...!_

So many questions flooded my head. I groaned.

"No!!! This can't be happening...!"

Casey came into my room.

_Casey?_

"Hey, Derek, is everything ok?"

I looked up.

"Sure! Everything is fine fine fine! No _LEAVE!_"

I pushed her out the door, and once she was out, I slammed it shut.

_Derek!!! That was so mean of you! You help her, then yuo screw her?! Why are you being more pissy than usual? Eh, just deal with it._

Ok, it's true... I really am acting more pissed than usual, but it's fro a good reason! _Ok, Derek. You need to move on, and it won't be that hard! NO! I won't move on! I JUST CAN'T! Well, if you don't, you'll turn out like Casey, a nervous wreck!_

OOOO... Mind, that was _HARSH!_

_Sorry..._

Ok, now I think that I am the only one who has conversations with their minds!!!! Anyway, what am I supposed to do wiht Kendra? I mean she just broke up with me didn't she? _God, help me! What am I supposed to do?! God!!_

Casey knocked on my door. I didn't want anyone to come in, but I also didn't want to leave her out there.

"_LEAVE!_ Or I'll punch you. Take your pick!"

_Ok, that was really harsh to Casey, but something this ludacris I don't want to say to her. I am not like her! I can't express feelings to other people!_ Good thing, she was protesteing.

"Derek! I need to talk to you!"

"I guess you went with the punching then..."

I mumbled it, hoping that she wouldn't hear me. I got up and opended the door.

"What?!"

"I need to talk to you! You seem more pissed then usual... are you alright?"

_Why is it so obvious to people that I am always so pissy and pissed? But, pissy and pissed are pretty much the same thing, so..._

"Look, Case, I cannot express my 'feelings' like you can." I used finger quotes.

"It's ok, you can to me." Casey put on a really ugly shy smile, so I just told her anyway. (ok, that probably didn't make much sense...OMG sorry! continue...)

"Kendra just broke up with me. There! Happy?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa- you and Kendra were together? Who is Kendra anyway?"

"OH MY GOD CASEY! You really have to get out more..."

"DEREK!"

_Once again, how can the female sex cahnge their emotion so fast?! _

"Kendra is my ex. I really liked her, and was hoping that we would still be together, but we aren't... not anymore at least..."

"Well..."

Great, now she is trying to "comfort" me.

"You can always tell me anything, Derek. And forget about this whole Kendra person. Where does she go to school anyway?"

I turned to her like she was completely and freaking retarded.

"Our school! No DUR!"

"Oh... Ok... Then... how about tomorrow asking why you guys broke up. And then try to get back together. How does that sound?"

"Crappy!"

"DEREK!"

"Sorry... So how about you and Sam?"

"Please, don't get me started..."

* * *

_PART TWO_

Derek-

I heard my alarm go off.

_God! Why did today ahve to happen! _I got up, itching my head like some sort of monkey.

Once I got into the kitchen, I poured cereal into a plate, and orange juice into a bowl. I completely forgot about my breakfast, so I left the house.

_God, I realy am pissed about this whole thing..._

I opended my locker. I looked away, and there I saw Kendra. Seh was with anotehr man! _Oh no..._

I kept staring. She started to move toward me. _Oh crap! Someone make me disapper!_

* * *

- That was a good chappie, don't y'all agree? And it was REALLY LONG! Anyways, I think it was a little funny. But, still. This story is going well! REVIEW!

Much love;;

Lili


	7. Breaking Up is Hard Part 2

A/N- Hey people. Here's my new chappies. Do y'all think that I should change the rating to T? I think I said stuff like piss and crap too much... I also think I've been doing too much of Derek.. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, or the line I use that is from Katherine Paterson's Bridge to Terabithia. Like I just said, it is Katherine Paterson's, not mine!_**

Too Much Drama

Chapter 7

Breaking Up is Hard- Part 2 (I couldn't think of another name!!)

Derek-

_CRAPPPP! Kendra is coming to me- worse than that, she is hand and hand with another dude! God, help me! I am sorry for all the bad things I've done, but now I need you most! Once again, someone make me DISAPPEAR!_

Soon enough, Kendra came to me with her new dude. I was completely speechless.

"Hey, Derek. This is Jayden. My new boy friend."

Those two words, _my new boy friend_, ran through my head ove and over again. _My new boy friend... My new boy friend... my new boyfriend... MY NEW BOYFRIEND! _It got louder each time it ran through. SHUT UP!

"Hi."

I somehow managed to get that out of my mouth. I made a shy wave with it.

"So, Jayden. This my ex, Derek. He... is a good guy."

Kendra, my beloved ex, gave a preppy wave, laugh, and smile and walked away with the "Jayden" person. She probably whispered to Jayden to make out in front of me becasue they stopped in the middle and starting making out with each other like crazy! _She is probably paying the dude to be in love with her, because she cannot get men that fast! And come on! Just look on how is kissing her?! PETHETIC! No, I am the one that is so pethetic... I need to get over this. I never thought I would say this, but Casey, I need you!_

I closed my eyes, trying to see if that would make things better, and to hide the tears that I felt fighting to get through. Well, one thing got accomplished. The tears went away. But, the hurt continued on like the fire that was never meant to be put out.

* * *

Casey- 

_Wow, I feel sorry, really sorry, for Derek. And myself! I have to deal with Sam. Oh no!I am seriously pissed at him, but I am already over him. Just now I have to deal with him... GRRR..._

I was opening my locker when Sam came to me. I already knew he was there by the smell of that sweat he had form playing hockey.

"Hi, Sam. I am surprised you know where my locker still is."

I shut the locker, and pretty much walked away. I was happy becasuse my plan worked. I walk away, he cahses. Done and done.

"Casey! Please! Just listen to me! Why aren't you going to Emily about this?"

I turned to him.

"Two things, pretty pissy boy. One, Emily moved to Greece two days ago, on Saturday. Two, I am- wait was, your girl friend. I am just so pissed and surprised you actually listended to her!"

I walked away, being even more pissed than before. _That Sam! _This time, Sam didn't follow me. He must of been reading my mind both times, becasue he did excatly what I wanted him to do both times. _Breaking up is too hard... Breaking up is delicate, like a dandelion. One blow, and it is broken. One break up, and you're broken. _

-Ok, that was realllllyyyy short, but I think it worked. REVIEW!!!!

Much love;;

Lili


	8. Together, Finally

A/N- Ok, the update took me a little while, but I have a history project coming up and I have been working on it. I also have been having play practice. (I am on crew, if you want to see my sing or act, bring blindfolds, and walk out of the room once you enter. It really isn't that pretty.) Enjoy I think my last chappie!

Too Much Drama

Chapter 8

Together, Finally

Casey-

_Good, I think Sam and I are done. He never talks to me anymore, which is great, but i still feel lonely. But, there's Derek. I am really surprised that I would ever say that. but, now it sounds fine. I can actually find the feelings for him, deep inside. Not as deep as I thought, though. This turned out all to be terrible, but there is always room for happy endings._ I sighed, very releaxed. Sam was finally off my chest, and I could stop this whole what seems like massacre. I just wonder how Derek is handleing things. I heard somewhere that Kendra had a new boy friend. But, I don't know his name.

* * *

Derek-

Today, another day, I think a little better than yesterday. All with Jayden, Kendra's new boy friend. Kendra, I still liked her. You see, _like_, not _love._ I think Casey and I would match well, but how would people handle it? I mean, especially Dad. He doesn't even think Casey and I have a chance, but I don't know that much about Nora.

I could see Kendra and Jayden from the distance, kissing each other senselss, but I seemed to keep it all in. It was really ok, since I don't love her anymore. I think Casey might be my new one. But, still, no one needs to know. Not until we are ready to tell the world. _Kendra is probably just doing this to make me jealous, which isn't working that well. I can walk away from it anytime I want to, like right now. _I walked away, knowing that I just passed that test.

* * *

Derek-

School was hell, and I was glad today was over. Casey and I haven't fought with each other in a while, becasue of the whole open up thing. But I am starting to think that Dad and Nora are starting to get a little suspiscious. Hopefully they just think we are just completely ignoring each other. Wait, that doesn't make much sense becasue they know I'd be bothering her no matter what.

I was in my room, reading a magazine full of nude women when Casey knocked on my door.

"Derek?" Her voice sounded soft, like she was realxed. _Wow, that's a change. _

"You can come in."

_Wow, ACTUAL manners. Ew, but still, it's good!_

Casey came in, she looked more beautiful than ever. Something caught my eye, I just didn't know what.

"Look, Derek" -she scooted in closer-"I really wanna thank you for all the help you've done. I mean, who ever thought you do somethign like that to soemone- better yet, me!" She laighed a little, hoping that she thought I would think that it was a joke as well. This time, she scooted _even_ closer.

"It's no problem, I feel good doing all this." I looked straight into her eyes, and down at us. There was a fwe moments of silence, taking us a while to get close enough. Soon enough, her lips touched mine. I took us about aneternity later for us to disconnect. Well, at least it felt like an eternity. But, the kiss felt good, like we finally had a chance together. And, of course, she still couldn't tell anyone. But, I think she got the message. Which is really good.

* * *

Casey-

_WOW! Derek and I are finally together. The kiss was really nice, and I hope we'll date sometime. _

I went up to Derek's locker, smiling. "Hey, I know that you told me that I couldn't tell anyone about the stuff but.."

I was cut off by Derek. "It's ok." He leaned in a kissed me again, but it didn't last as long. But still, it was just as magical. Derek and I walked out the hall, hand in hand, passing Kendra, and Sam. Even Jayden. _Together, finally.

* * *

_

-Awww... It's over... Even I'm sad! This was happy Dasey ending though. I am warning you, I only write Dasey, so... If you agree wiht something else, sorry! And please tell me if I should end here, make a sequel, add another chapter, Anything, really. That chapter took me a reaallllyyy long time to type. I think my back hurts! Lol. On to another story!!!! And hopefully a new show too! If not, I'll be right here in Life With Derek.

Much love;;

Lili

P.S- IT'S SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! GO COLTS!


	9. Dedication

**This is a dedication chapter, not an actual one. **

_Ghostwriter_

You always gave me reviews!!! You always tuned in for my chapters, and you were always the person I wanted to make happy.

_RAWR-IKICKBUTT_

Even though your reviews were less than 20 words, they sort of made me laugh. Like Ghostwriter, you always tuned in for my chapters.

_Random Little Writer_

Thanks for the dedication in your last story! Again... And thanks for the review you gave me.

_And to so many more I am too lazy to look back and see who they are. And thanks to everyone's support, look out for my story, which will be a sequel to Too Much Drama. Bye!_

Much love;;

Lili


End file.
